Star Trek (Film)
Achtung! Dieser Artikel behandelt ein Thema, über welches noch kaum Informationen verfügbar sind. Bitte füge keine Informationen hinzu, die auf Gerüchten oder Vermutungen basieren. Eventuelle Informationen sollten mit namhaften Quellen verlinkt werden. ---- thumb|STXI Star Trek XI ist der Arbeitstitel für einen möglichen 11. Star Trek Film. Bisher gibt es keine offizielle Pressemitteilung bzgl. des 11. Kinofilms (siehe Quellen). :Bitte füge neue Informationen mit Datum ans Ende an und erwähne Deine Quelle. Produktionshistorie März 2006 Paramount gab offiziell bekannt, dass der 11. Star Trek-Kinofilm 2008 erscheinen wird. Als Produzent wurde J.J. Abrams verpflichtet J.J. Abrams to Produce "Trek XI"J.J. Abrams is becoming the next Gene Roddenberry., bekannt durch den Film Mission Impossible III und die erfolgreichen TV-Serien Lost und Alias. Als Co-Produzenten für Star Trek XI konnten Damon Lindelof und Bryan Burk von Lost gewonnen werden; Als Drehbuchautoren wurden Alex Kurtzman und Roberto Orci engagiert. Anfangs hieß es, dass sich die Geschichte des Films um Spock und Kirk und ihr erstes gemeinsame Abenteuer drehen soll, nachdem sich die beiden auf der Sternenflotten-Akademie kennengelernt haben, was aber nur ein Gerücht war und von J.J. Abrams zurückgezogen wurde "Star Trek" kehrt auf die Leinwand zurück. April 2006 Erik Jendresen hatte ein erstes Skript zum 11. Kinofilm geschrieben. Es sollte eine Trilogie werden, die zeitlich zwischen ENT und TOS spielt und die Romulanischen Kriege behandeln. Als Hauptperson war Tiberius Chase, ein Vorgänger von James Kirk geplant. Der provisorische Arbeitstitel war "The Beginning" "Star Trek: The Beginning": Ein wohl gescheitertes Konzept. Juli 2006 Am 22. Juli wurde auf startrek.com ein erster Ausschnitt des Posters zum elften Film enthüllt. Es enthält den Hinweis darauf, dass der Film im Jahre 2008 veröffentlicht werden soll. Außerdem erinnert das Symbol sehr an die Classic Serie mit Kirk, Spock & Co. Vermutlich wird es doch ein Prequel zu dieser Serie New Poster Sends Clues to Direction of Next Movie. August 2006 Auf der IMDB ist bei dem Film Star Trek XI Matt Damon als Darsteller von James T. Kirk aufgeführt. Das ist natürlich auch nur ein Gerücht. Es scheint Fans zu geben, die der Meinung sind nur Shatner is Kirk 'Shatner is Kirk'. September 2006 Mitte September ließ Matt Damon das Gerücht dementieren, mit Abrams in Verhandlungen über die Übernahme der Rolle eines jüngeren James T. Kirk zu stehen. Selbst seine Agentur wisse nichts von Anfragen von Abrams oder Paramount Matt Damon spielt nicht James T. KirkDamon: Not Been Approached For New Kirk. Oktober 2006 Abrams soll nun mit Tom Cruise über eine Rolle in dem elften Film in Verhandlungen stehen. Als Kirk sei Ben Affleck, als Spock Philip Seymour Hoffman im Gespräch Cruise im nächsten "Star-Trek"-Film. 21. Oktober 2006 Das Drehbuch für den elften Star Trek-Kinofilm wird bald fertig geschrieben sein. Der erste Entwurf soll noch diesen Monat bei den Verantwortlichen bei den Paramount Pictures eingereicht werden. Sollte das Script dann genehmigt und keine größeren Änderungen vorgenommen werden, wird die Endfassung zu Weihnachten vorliegen. Der Start der Dreharbeiten ist vorraussichtlich für Sommer 2007 geplant. Es ist aber noch nicht sicher ob J. J. Abrams selbst als Regieseur tätig sein wird oder nur als Produzent für den Streifen fungiert. Drehbuch fast fertig. Quellen ST11 en:Star Trek XI fr:Star Trek 11 sv:Star Trek XI